


Love Bites

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc get carried away....





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head last night outside of the flufftober prompts, so consider it a bonus this weekend as I leave in about 45 minutes for Birmingham!

Beverly entered her quarters after saying goodbye to Wesley in the transporter room with a heavy heart. Jean-Luc had dismissed the chief and worked the controls himself so the family could have a private goodbye. Despite her promise not to get mushy, she couldn't help but shed a few tears as she watched her young man disappear in the shimmer of light. She had nodded when Jean-Luc invited her for dinner that evening before she took off back to her quarters.  
  
Her quarters felt empty. She wandered to Wesley's bedroom, now mostly empty and sat down on his bed. He had packed up almost all of his belongings for storage, but Beverly picked up his old faded teddy and held it close while she sobbed.   
  
When Jean-Luc entered Beverly’s quarters after she missed their dinner date, he found her fast asleep in Wesley's bed clutching a teddy bear.   
  
He sat on the bed and the mattress depressed, waking Beverly. "Bev? You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said as she sat up and turned her tear stained face towards Jean-Luc. "You're not. You missed our dinner date."  
  
"Sorry. I'll get changed." He reached out and rubbed her back gently. "No, don't worry about it. We can do whatever you need."   
  
"Thanks. I know this isn't the first time I was separated from Wesley, but somehow this feels so...."  
  
"Final?"  
  
"Yeah." Beverly rested her head against Jean-Luc's shoulder. "Silly, isn't it?"  
  
"No, it makes sense. The year you were away we all knew it was temporary. But this...I can try to get Wes assigned here when he graduates, but I can't guarantee it."  
  
"I know. But thank you." She kissed his cheek. "That's what I'm here for." She grinned. "To keep our family together?"  
  
"Yes. Of course, Wesley might not want to be stationed here."  
  
"He will. He idolises you." Jean-Luc flushed. "He does?"  
  
"Ever since he was little.  Never wanted to be like Jack.  Always wanted to be like you."  
  
"He looks exactly like Jack did when I met him. It’s uncanny." Beverly held up her hands. "I swear he's mine...but he doesn't have a stitch of Howard in him."  
  
"Trust me, he does. I spent a year with him without you and I knew very much that he was your son." Beverly blushed.   
  
"Thank you, I think." Jean-Luc grinned and shoved her shoulder teasingly. "Move over." Beverly adjusted herself and Jean-Luc lay next to her on the narrow bed. "Come here. I think you need to be held."   
  
"Yes, I do." She snuggled against him. “This is nice.”  He kissed the top of her head. “Mm.” 

They snuggled together on the small bed for what seemed like hours. Jean-Luc thought Beverly had fallen back to sleep because she was so quiet, but she surprised him by straddling his hips to press a kiss against his lips.  He kissed her back and chuckled. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” 

She smirked. “Just felt like it.” 

“Oh?”  He rolled them over and hovered on top of her before he kissed her again.  He kissed down her chin to her neck and frowned slightly when he found the collar of her uniform.  He moved his hand to the zip and hovered his hand over it waiting for permission.  She nodded, and he slid the zip down low enough to gain access to her beautiful neck.  He sucked and nipped at her throat, lightly at first and then added more pressure when she started to moan. 

Suddenly, she pushed him away.  “Something wrong?”

“Hmm. You’re going to leave a mark.”  

“So?”  His eyes danced with mirth. 

“People will talk....”

“But your neck is so delicious.”  He swooped down for another nip and she laughed.  She threw one leg around his hips and rotated them so she was on top and smirked again. “Two can play at this game....”  She attacked his neck with her mouth.  “Bev....Bev....Beverly...What about other people...”

“Don’t care right now. Do you?” 

“No.”  They continued to make out together until Beverly suddenly started laughing. “Ok, _now_ what’s so funny?”

“We’re making out like teenagers in my teenage son’s bed.” 

“We can change that.”  He rose and she frowned.  “I didn’t mean _stop_....”  He chuckled and picked her up.  “I don’t intend on stopping.  But I think I know a more comfortable place.”  He carried her into her bedroom and put her down on her much larger bed.  “Better?”

“Mmm, much.”  She fingered the hem of Jean-Luc’s shirt and pulled it over his head.  Jean-Luc inched the zip on her jumpsuit lower.  “Bev?  Can I?” she nodded and he nuzzled the valley between her breasts.  “Bra.....let me take it off....”  Beverly struggled to remove her arms from the sleeves of her jumpsuit.  She got up from the  bed to free herself and then removed her jumpsuit completely.  “Oh, _Beverly_....” 

###

Jean-Luc replicated a uniform in Beverly’s quarters the following morning and they made a promise to meet for Lunch later.  Jean-Luc strode onto the bridge with a spring in his step that did not go unnoticed by his Number One, who did he best to hide his smirk as his Captain came down towards the center seat.

“Report.”

“Uhm....nothing....Sir...all quiet...can I see you in your ready room?”

“Certainly.  Data, you have the bridge.” 

The ready room door slid shut behind them and Jean-Luc turned to his officer. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, Sir...I wanted to alert you to...” he trailed of as he struggled to find the appropriate words.  While he would consider himself and the Captain to be friends, they were careful to keep their relationship on the bridge professional.  Of course, Will also knew who else was involved and he was doing a silent cheer in his head for his friends. 

“Yes? What’s wrong?”

“Sir.  You, ah...have a...uhm...mark....” 

“Mark?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows and made a show of checking the front of his uniform for some kind of spill.  “Yes, Sir. It...ah...it looks like...a love bite,”  Will said the last two words quietly. 

“Ah, I see.  Bridge to Sickbay.”

_“Crusher here.”_

“Doctor, could you please bring your dermol regenerator to my ready room?” 

_“Is someone injured?”_

“Ah....you might say that. And you...might want to check in a mirror.”  Jean-Luc’s face was going red and Will Riker did his best to conceal his laughter.  _“A mirror?  What for?  Was something wrong with my hair this morning?”_

Will had tears streaming down his face from containing his laughter, and Jean-Luc shot a glare at him.  “Commander Riker informs me I have a...what did you call it, Number One?  A _love bite_?”

“Yes, Sir...” Will was rolling by now.  Jean-Luc could only roll his eyes.  “It seems Commander Riker is highly amused by this turn of events....”

 _“Is he?  Should I remind him I only saw him yesterday and the matching marks on Deanna?”_ Will sobered up.  “Sorry, Sir.  Doctor.”

_“If you’re going to laugh at us, next time I won’t use the gentle setting.”_

“Sorry, Beverly.  Can I add that I’m very happy for the both of you?”

 _“Hmm.”_  Will knew from Beverly’s hmming he was still in trouble with his redheaded friend.

“Bev, if you’re not too busy...?”

_“No, of course not, Jean-Luc. I’ll be right there.  Crusher out.”_

Will rose from his seat and tugged on his uniform. “I’ll just...return to the bridge.  I assume you’ll be staying in here?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Send Doctor Crusher in when she arrives.”  With a curt nod, he left and Jean-Luc sank into the chair behind his desk as a slow smile spread across his lips. 


End file.
